Tai Lung's Return
by princessnightmares
Summary: Tai Lung didn't die but hid. What would happen if Tai Lung starts to watch a certain female tiger more closely? Powers starts to show. Rated T for languages and a little bit of violence.
1. The Start Of a Weird Habit

**AN:  
I want to try to write 2 stories at the same time. I will try to update this story on Saturday or Sunday. I don't own the names or song in this chapter. Enjoy 3 ;)**

**Chapter 1 The Start Of a Weird Habit**

* * *

**Tai Lung POV**

**It has been about 3 months since that stupid panda have defeated me. I at first, decided to stay in the woods around the Jade Palace so, I can detect all their weakness and how to destroy that fat panda. Then I started to keep an eye on Tigress of the Furious Five. One day she was leaving in secret from the others. I followed her to a grave yard. She walked up to a tomb stone that read " R.I.P Zhang and Qi Bi Yang****" I guess they are her parents. I didn't thing much of it until I heard her sing.**

**"Me and You Cassie"**

**You've been waiting so long**

**I'm here to answer your call I know that **

**I shouldn't have had you waiting that long I been so busy**

**But I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you**

**I know them other guys**

**They been talking about**

**The way I do what I do**

**They heard I was good**

**They wanna see if its true**

**They know ya the one I wanna give it to**

**I can see you want me to**

**Well it's me and you  
It's me and you (now)**

**I've been waiting**

**Think I wanna make a move now**

**Baby tells me if you like it (Tell me if you like it) x 2  
**

**I was waiting for you **

**To tell me you were ready**

**I know what to do**

**If only you would let me**

**As long as your cool with it I'll treat you right**

**Here is where you wanna be  
I know them other guys**

**They been talking about the way I do what I do  
**

**They heard I was good**

**They wanna see if its true**

**They know you're the one**

** I wanna give it to I can see you want me to**

**And now it's me and you  
**

**It's me and you now**

**I've been waiting**

**Think I wanna make a move now**

**Baby tells me if you like it(Tell me if you like it) x 2  
**

**Baby I, love you all the way down**

**Get it right where you like it**

**I promise, you'll like it (I swear)**

**Just relax and let me make a move**

**Its our secret**

**That we'll keep between me and you  
It's me and you now I've been waiting**

**Think I wanna make a move now**

**Baby tells me if you like it(Baby tell me if you like it) x 2  
**

**(It just me and you)  
**

**" END Of Me and You"**

**I loved how her voice sounded when she sang baby. I just shook it off and when on with my plan but the image of Tigress singing kept on popping in my head. I decided that maybe if I watched Tigress some more I would stop seeing her in my head. For a couple of weeks I followed her each and everyday. She was sing alot more. It is weird because I didn't think Tigress was the type to sing for anything. I tried again to be an observer of the group in the Jade palace not just Tigress. Each time I left Tigress alone even though I know she can handle herself but, each time I start to think she may get her. It didn't take until a month of following Tigress that I realizes I'm in love with her. Now 3 months after the stupid panada defeated me I have a new reason to hurt the panada. Look he is doing it again. " Hey! Tigress want to come with me and the group to my dad's noodles shop?" asked that dumb panada " Sorry Po but, I think I'll have to make a rain check for today." Tigress said with the voice of an angel. Tigress has been going for the past Friday nights to her parents graves singing to her dead parents.**

**Tigress POV**

**For at least 3 months I have been feeling eyes on me. I just shake it off. For years every Friday night I have visted my parent. I sing to them because when I was little my parents would want me to sing for them. Each time I sing I feel closer to my parents.**

* * *

** here I know Tigress point of view is short but next time it will be long instead of Tai Lungs long POV. Hope you enjoyed reading Tai Lung's Return. Please read In your Shadows . My SasuSaku story hoped you enjoyed again. **


	2. A Handful of Noodles with a Big Brother

**AN:**

**P. Night here first off I would like to say I'm so sorry I didn't update Sunday. I have a friend over for Thanksgiving Break. Anyways I would love to thank you all for reviewing and reading my story. Instead of a long Tai Lung's point of view I'm starting with a long Tigress point of view. Also I am going to have a new character and they are not going to have a long point of view. The song is Understanding by Evanescene. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 A Handful of Noodles with a Big Brother.**

* * *

**A Handful of Noodles with a Big Brother**

**Tigress POV  
I walked to my parents grave but I don't know why something felt a bit off. I ran to my parents grave and saw someone with a blue cape. I walk over to him with my guard up. " Hello? Did you know my parents?" I asked the guy with the blue cape something wasn't right with this guy. " Yes Tigress I did know your parents and I knew you." Said the cape guy. " Who are you?" I asked. " Awww Tigress you don't remember your own big brother?" He said in a mocking voice but once he said brother I remember him. He had to leave to fight for our country right before our parents were killed. "Marven! I remember you now." I said with a few tears in my eyes as I ran to huge him. Marven huged me tightly. " I thought you were dead or I'd never see you again!" I said with a big breath of air. " Tigress I'm surpise you think that you were always the one to keep a great attitude in our family so how did this happen?" Marven asked. " After you left I went to school but when I came home I found a note to with our parents on the floor with knifes in their hearts and head cut off." I saided to remember the day like it was yesterday. "Tigress do you still have the note or did yu read it?" Marven asked with some regret in his voice. I let Marven out of the 5 second hug. "I didn't read it I still have it with me at the Jade Palace." I repiled. I'm so happy Marven is here. "Hey Marven you want to meet my friends?" I asked. " Sure!"**

**Marven and I walked to 's Noodles Shop. When I walked in I spoted the group in our usually table. I walk over to them with Marven. Po notice us first and waved us over. "Hey Tigress you made it!" Po exclaimed. "Who is this guy?" Po asked in one of his most rudest voice I ever heard. "Po he is my brother." I said after I hit Po hard on the head. He looked like he was relax a bit then got look of surpise on his face as well as everyone else. I even heard Monkey whisper to Manist "I never knew Tigress had a brother!" Manist replyed with "Me either." No one knew I had a brother because they nevered asked and if they did I would of said anything. Master Shifu doesn't even know. Marven and I didn't even wait for the others to get over their shock. "Marven when did you get out?" I asked " I was release about 2 weeks ago." He said. " Are you going to stay for Thanksgiving Tigress's brother? " Viper ,my like a sister friend, asked. " Sure I'll stay by the way I'm Marven." Marven said. I was so excited that my brother was staying for a while. Can't wait to show him my fighting skills. I wonder what he has learned over all these years at war. Maybe he can teach me a few things and I maybe can him a few things. This is so going to be fun. With these thoughts in my head I just huged my brother with new found strenght from so much joy and happiness. It even made him spit out his soup. That hug has scaried the group of how much joy I was showing today.**

**Marven POV**

**It has been years since I saw Tigress and she doesn't look like my little sister anymore she has grown to look so much like our mother. Mother yeah she was beautiful with eyes like shining starts solf fur like our blankets when we was little. The reason for our parents deaths is my fault all mine. To protect Tigress from that fact I'll hide all my lies. She is my little sister and she is not ready to hear the turth. Maybe staying with her for a little while will let me see how much she has improve over the years. I know she knows a lot of Kung Fu but I have learned a lot of styles of Kung Fu and Karata. I don't know if Tirgress could sense someone watching us but I'll ask her about it tomorrow or later today. To keep what we are talking about I put up a barrier. I know one thing Tigress has deadly hugs when she huged me she made me spit out my soup.**

**Tai Lung POV**

**Today I followed Tigress to her parent's grave to see this male tiger I think Tigress called him Maven or Marven I don't know. I couldn't hear a thing they was saying but, I don't like this guy one bit. Mostly because he is talking to my girl. The thing is Tigress seem so happy to see this little punk. I followed them to 's Noodle Shop and I deciced to disguise myself as a rabbit with this necklace called The Necklace Of Mystery. That Fat Panda's dads restaurant is 's Noodle Shop. I was for one shocked that he adopted a panda as a I turn my attention backed to Tigress and the others I saw a look of shock on each of there faces. I tried to hear what they was saying but again I couldn't hear a single thing from the group. Looks like it is that guy who is doing that. I saw Tigress hug that guy with a huge amount of stenght. " Hello Sir I am founder Of 's Noodles Shop! Would you like to eat some of my famous Secret Soup? I'm sure you would love it. It is to die for!" Asked . I don't know why but sounded really creepy when he said "to died for". I just shook my head yes and gave him the money that came with the disguise. He came back with the soup really fast. I would never ever amit this to that Fat Panda but the soup was the best thing I have eaten since I ate Master Shifu's noodles. After I ate I walked backed to the Jade Palace. I know that after their meal they would come straight back to here and plus I get to watch Tigress all the way from there.**

**Tigress POV**

**We all headed back to the Jade Palace to introduce Marven to Master Shifu. "Tigress do you ever get the feeling you are being watched?" Marven asked me. " Yes we all do but we all got used to it. " I said with a charming smile on my face. I could of sworn I hear a growl at the top of stairs. I just let that slide of my imagination from my happiness. Once we was inside Master Shifu was enjoying a cup of tea. Everyone looks at me to tell Master Shifu about Marven. I just didn't get that who else would be able to tell Master Shifu about my brother then myself. "Master Shifu." I said " Yes Master Tigress?" Master Shifu looked confused. " Master Shifu I have a brother I haven seen in years and he has cameover here. I was wondering if he could stay with us for a while?" I asked. master Shifu looked to me to my brother then to the group. " Master Tigress he can stay only if I approve of him. We'll let you know by dinner." Master Shifu said. I left my brother with Master Shifu for a while. As I went to my room I fell asleep. I could hear shuffling in my room even when I open my eyes I wouldn't see a thing. This is normal for me.**

**Tai Lung POV**

**I followed Tigress to her room where she fell a sleep. I has been going into her room for 2 mounts and 3 weeks now. i don't Tigress knows she sing softly in her sleep.**

****Understanding Evanescence****

**"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."**

(Can't wash it all away)  
(Can't Wish it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
(Can't cry it all away)

The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Releases life in me  
In our mutual

**Shame we idolize  
To blind them from the truth  
That finds a way from who we are  
Please don't be afraid  
When the darkness fades away  
The dawn will break the silence  
Screaming in our hearts  
My love for you still grows  
This I do for you  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time**

"We're supposed to try and be real.  
And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

Lying beside you  
Listening to you breathe  
The life that flows inside of you  
Burns inside of me  
Hold and speak to me  
Of love without a sound  
Tell me you will live through this  
And I will die for you  
Cast me not away  
Say you'll be with me  
For I know I cannot  
Bear it all alone

"You're not alone, honey."  
"Never... Never."

Can't fight it all away  
Can't hope it all away  
Can't scream it all away  
It just won't fade away, No,no, no ,no.

Can't wash it all away  
Can't wish it all away  
Can't cry it all away  
Can't scratch it all away

(Can't fight it all away)  
(Can't hope it all away)  
Can't scream it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
Ooh, it all away  
(It all away)  
"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too."  
"Because I'm dying too." 

****End of Understanding****

**Tigress has really lovely voice and I love to think I'm that guy she is talking about.**

* * *

**AN:  
Sorry that I couldn't update this Sunday hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving. Please Review. Please before zombies take over the internet.  
**


	3. The Wu Fu Brothers?

**AN:**

**Hey there guys! I'm not dead anyways welcome back to another hopefully a great Chapter of Tai Lung's Return. I'm really sorry I have not updated this in like forever. I at first was too sick to move around, then I had a really bad case of writers block, next I had a few tests to worry about, than I had a band concert that I had to practice my instrument for and lastly my friend was with us for a few nights. Also I was partly being lazy any ways I'll like to thank Tiger Lili for the advice and all the wonderful reviews I have got so far. I am so happy you all like my story so far. I'm truely am sorry for the really long wait. I'm going to try to update this a bit more often. T****his is going to be chapter to make up for the long wait again sorry. I am not going to update until Summer break. Again I am truely sorry for the late chapter and if it is a bit I can say now is to quite my rant and hope you enjoy Chapter 3 The Wu Fu Brothers?**

**Warning:**** Ther****e is some mild laungue.**

**Now without any more distractions on with the story!**

* * *

**The Wu Fu Brothers?**

**Shifu POV  
Tigress came here today with her so called brother. I decide to run a few questions by him. " Ok let get started! First off what s your name frist and last please?" I asked as nicely as I can. " Hello sir! My name is Marven Phillip Yang." The gentelman sitting next to said. He does look like Tigress but has a twist. " You may call me Master Shifu why are you here after so many years?" I was curious of Marven. I can sense that he is strong and at the sametime he looks as if he doesn't know a thing about fighting. " I was in a group called N.A.T. I have learned from the best of each land. I have master the arts of Kung Fu, of Karate, and of... belly dancing!" Well he has quite a find history except for the fact he is a belly dancer. All well we all have some type of weird hobby.I myself has a weird hobbie, and it would be that I love painting a blue plant. I also love to go to friday nights BINGO at the public seniors center. " Ummm... Master Shifu you have spaced out there for a second." Marven said "Oh sorry Marven I was just thinking." I said. " Ok Master Shifu." Marven replied. " Marven you are in the clear you can stay at Jade Palace for as long as you need. You'll start practice with the others in the morning." I said I really wanted to see how good of a fighter he was.**

**Marven POV**

**Master Shifu uhh he is so boring to talk to and starts to daydream while we are in a 2 minute converstation. That was so uncool but all well he did take care of my baby sister. Man I think I'm going to only stay a while and get a house around here and have Tigress move in with me only if it is ok with her. Hopefully the Wu Fu Brothers didn't follow me back to Valley of Peace. The Wu Fu Brothers are not to be mess with. They have quite the repretion to steal from people and cause a lot of trouble and pain to villages. They have been following me since I was once a part of them. I was young and an idiot to believe they would not cause any more trouble to my family. I was glad to be leaving for the forces of engaging in war we call ourselves Ravens. Ravens was a group of people with odd powers that protected people from others countries and this one. We was all special they even wanted Tigress to join at 6 years of age because she could of been a great help with her ****unusual strenght, but I didn't allow it. Our family is special with alot of rare powers. I mostly think they were using me. I didn't start to feel these powers until my 17th birthday, but I kept it a secret from Tigress, she was 2 at the time, and I said I felt very happy for her surpire birthday party she has spent months with mom planning. That was years ago. " Marven you can stay in this room nexts to Tigress. No one has sletp in this room since Po scared our last guest. Po has meant to give him a huge but he ended up having our last guest hit the walls with his gaint belly. I had to give that guest a back rub as well as everyone else but Po. Instead Po had to stay about 20 feet away from him. I think his name was Zen Fangs a small cat guy from the Northen Temple of air." Master Shifu had said when we was in front of my room. "Wow Po really has to watch to see what his stomach is doing." I laughed at that and Shifu join in with the laughter. I could see the spot were Zen Fangs has hit. " How long ago was that?" I questioned. "About 4 months ago. " Shifu said. " Well dinner will be ready in 4 hours so I'll leave you to do what you want. Remember Tigress rooms is next door." Shifu added. I could at least spend more time with Tigress and learn more about her so I'll know the perfect birthday present for her 16th birthday that is coming soon. For the now being I need to figure out how I'm going to tell her of our ancestry and if the Wu Fu brothers did follow me how am I going to protect her from the truth of our past?**

****Flash Back****

**I was 7 years old when I made a deal with those basters of the Wu Fu brothers. Their names was Len Wu Fu and Rex Wu Fu but, they had twin little sisters. Their names was Fran Wu Fu and Annabeth Wu Fu. I met them and the only way to tell them a part was their colors of their eyes. Fran has purple eyes and Annabeth has a meaningful dark midnight shade of blue eyes. Fran and Annabeth was my age. Fran she was a bitch and Annabeth was the voice of reason. It was ****cute ****kinda like watching those two as a devil and an angel always fighting with each other over silly things. Years of always getting in trouble with them I have started to become a part of there family. I learned from Len and Rex a lot of acting in front of the village. I used those skills with my family a lot, but Tigress was born in February. After her birth when she touch my face I had a pretty good feeling that me and her would be close. She knew of what I was doing and she has helped a few times with fooling the village folk at the time she was just following me. She doesn't remember any of this because when she turned 5 we gave her something that made her forget all the things she learned from us. I had to go on with life like nothing had ever happen. I knew that the schemes were getting out of control. Rex was a really creepy guy. He would always paint pictures of deaths and he was studying books on deaths. Rex was the smart dark guy in the gang as for Len he was a little bit unreal type of person. He was more of the follower that is always tricked into thinking they were doing good but was really being bad. After seeing Rex kill a villager for the fun of it I was about 18, but I knew I had to stop all this before it went out of hand. What I did on that night is still a painful reminder of what I did to Tigress's and mine's parents. This was a month before there deaths. I over heard Rex's plan to bomb the school Tigress was going to in 2 months. Rex knew I was there. He knew that Tigress was my weakness. As he went on he called my name saying "Marven we won't bomb the school only if you promise to kill someone important to you." As he said this a dark gleam in his eyes I knew he means either Tigress or my parents. He never knew of my _'little' _crush on his little sister Annabeth. So I stayed quiet as he laugh a horrorible crazy laugh that made he seem like a mad scientist. We walk out to a dark and gloomy room. I chould hear cries from a small vioces. They were trying to call for help. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELPPPPP!" One screamed and then an up roars of helps cried out. We kepted on walking on till we stopped in front of a lady that was plumb and old. "R-Rex...w-what are you going to...d-do?" I whisper. Then as an answer he to a bamboo sword and slit her thoat and killing her instancely. He kept on stapping he leaving a wound on her cold ashen dead body. I ran out of there vomitting my guts out. I knew I had to leave soon. That is the day I found out about N.A.T. Annabeth was a part of the group. That day she took me to there corders and explained that she had an unusal gift to read minds and was the only one in her family to have a power. She knew of my secret powers. She has never knew of her brothers Rex's plan because she hasn't tried to read his mind because when she was 9 she accidentally read his mind and saw his mind. She said in his mind at that age was nothing but deaths and the sound of pain. That day I decide to join her group. The Ravens have excepted me. I could control shadows and blend in with my surroundings. I told them of Rex's plan for the school. A month later me and his sister confronted him about it and of course he didn't deny it he was gathering TNT. We had a fight that lasted for 2 hours. After I thought Rex was not going to wake up from a punch my shadows gave him I went home. I was eating lunch with my parents when I heard a our familys door break open My parents got in a fighting stance as I also got my shadows out when my dad got a sword made out of what looked like lighting and my mom got ready to trow a blue water and Len came in with some other people that had powers like us one of them was Zen he had the power to make some one explode with a few punches. He killed my parents by catching them off guard. he twisted there necks and with the energry he gathered into his hands he made my parents explode. There blood got on me and Rex. Rex had this smug grin on his face. As his final words before he left was "Now now I'm afraid this is only the beginning of a long fight ahead of us. Mark my words you can not hide but you can always run. We will meet each out again and again. I'll follow you wherever you go. If you end up killing me I will come back for revange on you and your little sister too." I was tired of the fucker's voice. He disappear and I quickly left a letter to Tigress saying I am at war. It would seem that the Wu Fu Brothers had also left letters to myself and Tigress. That night I went to live with Annabeth and the Ravens. I was upset all night. Annabeth comforted me. I was confussed at that point. I wanted to take Tigress with me but I wanted her to stay safe. She is my only family that is left. **

***End Of Flashback***

**I think I will tell Tigress on her 17 birthday. I want a year with her before telling her that. I guess I can check up on Tigress and catch up with her and figure out the birthday present for her. I walk out of my room and just knocked on her door to hear her singing alittle and I heard some movement in the back room. She must be sleeping. I have no idea why but ever since Tigress was 4 she would sing in her sleep. I decide to let her sleep and try to get her friends comforable with me. Then I heard a**

**Tai Lung POV**

**I was listening to my Tigress sing, but I decided to leave when I heard a knock on Tigress's door. Once I was out of her room I went to visit an old friend of mine. I could since his present nearby. Right before I leave I heard Marven mumble "What do I get Tigress for her Birthday next week?" At that moment I knew I had to get her something she likes my friend can wait a while. I went to a village about 50 minutes away. I shorta knew what Tigress wanted for her Birthday. I saw her the other day look at a book from a book store. The book was titled _'Blood Wolf'_ the story in my opinion didn't seem all that interesting but, I got her the book anyways. In a weapon store a few stores I saw something that spoke to me. A katana with a dragon going down it's handle. That was fucking perfect for Tigress. I know she will love this.  
**


	4. AN Goodbye forever

I am not going to continue this story anyone can have it. Sorry if you was hoping for another chapter I am sorry for letting you down. Goodbye because this account is disactive. I love you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 4 Little problem?

_**OK I decided to do this again. Don't worry Fallen Angle it's none of those reasons. I am just depressed about a few things. It litterly made me cry about how many would miss this story. I'll continue it for all thoses who are reading and may even start a new fanfiction. By the way I am sorry if the A/N may of sounded rude . Also I am really really sorry for letting you guys down. I promise to complete this story! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Tai Lung's Return! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Little Problem?**

**Tigress POV**

KNOCK, KNOCK! I heard knocking at my door. I woke up and I could tell it was Marven. He was the only one who would knock on my door and not speak. "Come in Maven!" I said with a sleepy voice. I wonder why I have been so tired lately? "How did you know it was me?" He asked. "Easy you are the only one who doesn't speak when you knock on my door." I replied back. I really wanted to do something at the moment. "Hey Maven do you want to walk around the vally with me?" I asked. "Sure" he said back. We walked around enjoying our company. I was starting to wonder about my future. I have always thought I would be in the Furious Five all my life. Now I am starting to question myself about it. I wanted to explore more opportunities about this. Marven seem to have sense my worries or something because he asked "Tigress? Have you ever wanted to explore more and learn new things?" I have always enjoyed learning new things. "Yes." I said. Marven was excited and I honestly didn't understand why he was? "Tigress that's great because I wanted you to come with me after your 17th birthday and I'll teach you a few things!" He said.

I stopped in my tracks and Marven looked confused. "Is everything alright Tigress?" I couldn't just leave everyone at the Jade Palace they have all became apart of my family. I just couldn't leave them but they would want me to go so I can learn more. They would also want me to be happy. The thing is I wanted to go and explore. I wanted to learn more and experience new things!Maven just stood there silent. "Marven may I please have time to think this through?" I asked He nodded his head and walked off.

**Tai Lung POV**

I was on my way to meet my old friend. As I was going as fast as I could I overheard Tigress and Marven talking about after her birthday. If she goes I will follow her and I really hope she says yes to leaving. If she says yes I'll be able to meet with her face to face again. Well I started to run even faster since my friend doesn't like waiting. I couldn't help but think of next week. I really truely wanted to see Tigress's reaction to my gift! Just the thought of it made my heart beat faster and faster. By the time I was near my friend. He just vanished all of a sudden. I found that weird but at the sametime I knew that they followed the idiot of the goup. I used my sense of smell. I smelled that horrible smell of grabage mixed with spoil milk just a few yards from me. "Did you miss me?" I said to no one inportant. I heard gasps from all around. "Tai Lung? Is that you?" Someone said and another said "He hasn't aged a bit he still looks like he is 17!" Wait a minute! I went and left to search for a mirror or something to see my reflection. I came acossed a river and saw my reflection. The good news is I was closer to Tigress's age and was good looking! The bad news was that I have all my charm and cuteness that people won't take me serious. I wonder how I could of just barely notice this.

I ran and bumped into someone. I was so angry that I said in my rudest voice "**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" **biggest mistake I have ever done besides going on murderous rampage and getting thrown in prision. The guy I bumped into was a wizard! He casted a spell on me that made me as small as a pint. This wasn't good. "HOW CAN I BRAKE THIS SPELL!" I yelled the wizard who was a graint toad with a bread said "On you can brake it when you can learn to gain someone's love and fight for them in any way." I ran off and spotted Tigress. She saw me and was laughing at me being so small. Then realization came in that I was still alive. "How is it that you survived The Wuxi finger hold?" She was astonished. She also realized I am young too. "Take me to Master Shifu!" I demanded. I could tell that pissed her off. Tigress made sure to but me in her bag. As I wait for he to get to the Jade Palace I decided to look through he things. All I found waas poems about her anger and ways to torture Po! I thought of the advantages of me being this close to her, but only if I was my real size.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry but I don't think I can write longer chapters. I will try. Also to let you know I am mostly on this other website called my user name is xxDarkmidnightrosexx. I will like to thank Tiger Lili for a few ideas. Thank you for liking this story I hope you still read this.**_


End file.
